


Arranged to a Tee

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Barely Legal, Blood, Feminized Dean, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Dean, Scenting, True Mates, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Castiel dreads his arranged marriage to the young omega of the Winchester family, but as soon as they meet, he realize everything is going to be okay.Written in reply to a submitted prompt, and also to fill a square in my SPN A/B/O Bingo square (Square filled: True Mates).





	Arranged to a Tee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullofwoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofwoe/gifts).



> Periodically I take prompts. I've been woefully remiss in filling them, but I will keep trying, doing them from time to time as inspiration prompts me. This fic was written in reply to this prompt from fullofwoe:
> 
>  
> 
> _It drives me bananas how often sub/Omega/bottom/whatever Cas is described as short, pale, delicate, frail, willowy, slender, et cetera, while sub/Omega/bottom/whatever Dean is almost always still tall, broad-shouldered, well-muscled (and hung), et cetera. I want Alpha, Dom, or AlphaDom Cas and sub, omega, or subomega Dean where Dean, for whatever reason, is short, lithe, fragile, doe-eyed, etc. I don't really care if he's innocent or faking it, but I want that boy to get wrecked. (I note your hesitation with regard to PWP.) Maybe an awkward arranged mating where Cas is worried he's going to hurt his new omega only a) they're true mates, surprise! and b) Dean is super into it?_

“But he’s only a _child_ ,” Castiel hissed.

Naomi rebuked him with a stern look and a knuckle rapped on the table. Seething, Castiel settled back in his chair. Protesting now was useless, anyway. The marriage contract was already signed. The families had already met. His groom-to-be was already primped and polished and ready, the date for their nuptials selected to coincide with the poor boy’s heat. They’d not met yet, lest a premature encounter between alpha and omega trigger mating cycles before the paperwork was signed, but Castiel had seen pictures. The Winchesters swore that their omega son was of age, and his birth certificate proved it – he had recently turned 21 – but if someone told Castiel that Dean was 16, Castiel would buy it in a heartbeat. He was all fair skin, green-eyed innocence, shoulders slim with youth, uncut hair draped and curled over his forehead and about his ears. His demure clothing, suitable for an unattached young man of his stature and position, only enhanced the appearance of profound youth.

That Castiel was expected to wed the child seemed criminal, even if Dean _was_ of age. Castiel was old enough to be his father, outweighed him by at least two stone, and imagining his knot tucked between those tight cheeks, his hips spreading those lithe thighs…

If Castiel didn’t mate the boy on their wedding night, both families would scent the lack of bond over breakfast, and Castiel would be condemned for violating the terms of their agreement.

…and, saints protect him, Castiel _wanted_ to, wanted to pin Dean and ride the boy through his heat, wanted to knot him until they both howled with pleasure.

He was ashamed of his base impulses, ashamed of his desires, but there was no helping himself. Their marriage was essential, the unity of their kingdoms critical, and Dean was _beautiful_. Castiel had saved himself for a lifetime, awaiting an advantageous mating, and Dean’s family had surely done the same with their son, and now…

The council chamber door opened, wafting air redolent with wood polish and wealth into the room. Mr. and Mrs. Winchester stepped in, Mrs. Winchester powerful in the mantle that marked her as matriarch alpha of her family, Mr. Winchester a walking stereotype in silken bejeweled omega-of-the-groom garb. Their younger son, unpresented, trailed behind them, and last in the entourage…

The smell hit Castiel before he caught sight of his groom. The room _was_ polished to a tee, aged carvings agleam, but that alone couldn’t account for the woody cedar aroma, perfumed with wax and subtle undertones, that flooded in. Dean’s scent was that of the libraries of Castiel’s youth, sanctuaries of joy and happiness unreplicated since Castiel had presented as alpha and become a commodity instead of a child. Astonished, aroused, Castiel stared as Dean hesitated in the doorway. Finery draped the omega in modesty, features even more comely in person, eyes lowered demurely. Beaded, over-sized sleeve cuffs hid even his fingertips as he crossed his hands before him, and a thick metal collar, adorned with etched vines and flowers, protected Dean’s neck from chin to clavicle. The lock made a bullseye over the hollow of his throat.

He was beautiful, and smelled divine, and Castiel was captivated. Dean’s chest fluttered, his chin bobbed, and Castiel’s gaze trailed to his face as the omega froze, nostril’s flaring, and looked up with frightened, vulnerable eyes. Something in the air had caught his attention – _please, let it be me…let it be my scent bringing that wondrous gleam to his eyes, that beautiful flush to those freckled cheeks –_ and Dean looked around, met Castiel’s eyes, and broke into a smile.

Mrs. Winchester slammed the ornate key to Dean’s chastity collar down on the table.

“Are you ready?” she asked, directing the question at Naomi.

_I needn’t have worried myself to flinders over this._

“I am,” Castiel replied on his mother’s behalf, holding Dean’s gaze.

_I wonder if mother knew we were true mates when she made the match._

Dean’s smile widened, and he nodded. “I am, too.”

Castiel matched Dean’s smile, baring his canines, and anticipation roiled through him, pushed his clean scent into every corner of the room. Dean’s cheeks flushed darker, and desire itched under Castiel’s skin.

_Soon…soon…soon…_

* * *

“Ohhhhh.”

Dean was as tight as Castiel had imagined, as virginal, but far more slick than in his wildest dreams. Some sensible part of him suggested that any omega might have been such – Castiel was as much a virgin as Dean – but he couldn’t believe it. Dean was special, different, slick just for Castiel.

“Husband…”

Dean’s eyelids fluttered, open and shut, open and shut, made as delicate as butterfly wings by his long eyelashes, pupils so dilated that his green irises were obscured.

“ _Castiel_.”

The heavy scent of wood polish and omega heat choked the air of the room. They’d only been joined moments but the feel of Dean around him, Dean beneath him, that pale, slim body shaking as Castiel pressed in deeper, was irresistible.

“Cas…Castiel…”

Dean’s voice broke around a needy whimper, hips pivoting up to force Castiel within him. Snarling, Castiel tore into Dean’s neck and embedded his cock deep in Dean’s channel. They’d already completed a formal mating bite before the assembled wedding guests, which Dean had accepted with trembling knees and a show of swooning, but now Dean _howled_ , bucked against Castiel, raked his nails down Castiel’s back.

“Alpha!”

Castiel lapped up Dean’s blood, pulled his hips back and slammed them forward again, and Dean sobbed and shattered, petite dick splattering his belly with come. The _smell_ of Dean was incredible, the rush of slick around Castiel’s cock delicious, the pink flush spreading down Dean’s chest perfect. With another animal snarl – Castiel felt like an animal, probably looked like an animal with Dean’s blood coating his chin – he grabbed Dean, rolled them over so Dean was over him, upright, grabbed Dean’s narrow hips and fucked up into him. His knot swelled faster than he’d believed possible, his cock throbbing and growing with every thrust. Dean’s dick, already limp, slapped Castiel’s navel; tears and blood and sweat streaked Dean’s chest and his expression was slack with rapture, beautiful to behold. As pale as his skin was, that which had been under his collar was even more delicate, so thin Castiel could see the blue lines of veins, and his throat fluttered with desperate breaths.

Eyes Castiel had thought sightless burst open, purpose behind them; Dean fell forward and embedded his teeth in the skin over Castiel’s scent gland. Pleasure exploded outward from the bite and, groaning, Castiel came, spilling himself in Dean’s willing body. His body moved of its own volition, bucking up from the bed, as orgasm upon orgasm rocked him and the only point of constancy in a world lost at sea was Dean’s tongue lapping at Castiel’s blood.

It felt a lifetime before Castiel became aware enough to move with conscious thought. Dean yet shivered over him; gradually remembering he was alpha and his omega needed him, Castiel shifted them, drew a blanket over Dean’s bare back, and wrapped his arms around Dean’s fine waist. Dean made a contented sound, nuzzled Castiel’s neck, shimmied his astonishing behind, teased an aftershock from Castiel, and settled into place.

“That was good?” Castiel asked tentatively. Dean _purred_ agreement. God, the omega was perfect. “I…I didn’t realize a reciprocal bite was part of our nuptial agreement.”

“ ‘Twasn’t,” Dean murmured. “Mother ‘n father’ll pitch a fit when they found out I did it.” Dean lifted his head as if it were a monumental effort and blinked at Castiel through eyes made puffy and red with crying, pursing lips made plump with kisses and bites. “Do you mind?”

“No one gets to ‘pitch a fit’ at _my_ omega,” growled Castiel.

“Nor at my alpha,” Dean agreed, relaxing, dropping his head once more. They lay in silence for a time, Castiel lost in contemplating the perfect creature he was now mated to. Dean’s breathing grew even and calm, his body lax and supple, and Castiel thought him asleep, until…

“I’m glad it was you, Castiel.”

“Me too, Dean…me too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [unforth-ninawaters](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com) for ficlets, fanart, and more. :)


End file.
